Fushi
Fushi is a Zombie who can be described as one of the major antagonists of the Purple Blood guild. He has regularly clashed with Seishi Ichida and in spite of his regular defeats Fushi emerges stronger and more determined than ever. Appearance History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Abilities Zombie Physiology: Fushi's body is dead, possibly decomposing and lacking most physical need and weaknesses. Fushi eats the skin, brains, or various other organs from the living, typically turning them into zombies — which makes them a lot like a ghoul. His Zombie Physiology gives him a lot of advantages. *'Self-Sustenance': Fushi doesn't need to eat, sleep, breathe or take rest. *'Enhanced Jaw Strength': He has particularly strong bite, because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure. Fushi's teeth are abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. *'Enhanced Strength': He possesses tremendous strength and stamina, the level of which varies with his level of anger. He is able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. He has demonstrated sufficient strength to punch and deform an iron gate, lift grown men by the throat with one hand, and punch grown men several feet through the air. He has also broken the bones of superhumans. He can easily bend thick steel and shatter one's ribcage with a single blow. *'Enhanced Stamina': He can perform physically strenuous tasks for an indeterminate period of time before tiring. He has virtually limitless stamina. *'Resurrection': Even when he is destroyed, he has always been reborn sooner or later. The soul of Fushi enjoys his pseudo-life through Fushi, even though Fushi's whole personality is never present in zombie's "life." Fushi's personality differs from incarnation to incarnation, but he seems to retain some memories of his experiences from one time to the next. *'Enhanced Durability': He has an innate armor as a part of his body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor is so thick that it cannot be penetrated by swords or normal bullets. Even without his "superficial armor" (his armor like skin) he has shown to be at least 5 times more durable than average human beings. He is immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire. His durability allows him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. *'Fire Immunity': Fushi is immune to fire and heat, making them non-flammable. Even the highest degree of fire magic cannot damage or injure him. *'Accelerated Healing': Despite his near invulnerability, it is possible for Fushi to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. *'Super Eating': He can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what he consumes, he can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. He can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming his stomach or mouth. He can swallow objects whole by distorting their dimensions, in essence funneling matter into his mouth without effecting subjects' volume or mass. Magic Ice-Make Magic (氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): Fushi is capable of using Ice-make magic and can use both the static and dynamic form of Ice-make magic. *'Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne)': Fushi creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. *'Ice-Make: Lance (ランスRansu)': Fushi extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Fushi creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. *'Ice-Make: Eagle (イーグル Īguru)': Fushi creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Weakness: Fushi has extreme dyslexia, making it very difficult if not impossible for him to read. Fushi's below average intellect makes him easy to fool and manipulate. Also, Fushi moves at below normal Speed, thereby giving advantage to his opponents. * Fushi (不死) means "undead". Category:Characters Category:Mage